


Lift Your Skirt, Little Red

by tryslora



Series: Mating Games Round 2 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Community: mating_games, Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Top Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is always Little Red, and Isaac is his Big Bad Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Your Skirt, Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for Challenge #1 - Fairy Tale Ending at Round 2 of Mating Games. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“Why do I always have to be Little Red?” Stiles jerks back from Isaac, but there’s no heat in the words. It’s a familiar refrain, part of their foreplay. Isaac likes the push and pull of the argument.

He smirks lazily. “Because I’m already the Big Bad Wolf. I’ve got the big eyes.” He opens them wide, lets them flash yellow for Stiles, hearing the way his heart races in return. “The big hands.” Isaac raises them, flexing so claws tip his fingers. He draws the point down the line of Stiles’s jaw; Stiles shudders in return.

“The big teeth,” Isaac murmurs against Stiles’s throat, grabbing on, holding, pressing down just enough that Stiles goes limp under his touch, beautifully submissive. He tongues at the skin, tracing the vein, tasting the pulse that beats beneath his touch. Stiles’s heart is pounding, hard and steady, the need echoed in the rising musk of his scent. “What do you want?”

Stiles licks his lips, twists his head to look at Isaac. Amber eyes peer out from under lashes made even thicker and longer with mascara. A flush of blue stains his eyelids, lips plump and red before he bites them, cheeks warm and rose. Isaac’s breath shudders in his chest; Stiles is _beautiful_ , every day in every way and _like this_ in particular. His hand slides against Stiles’s back, anchoring him as he softly orders, “Tell me.”

“All the better to eat me with,” Stiles whispers.

Isaac laughs, low and dark. “All the better to eat you with, my dear.” He turns Stiles to the wall, pulls his hands up, spreading them high against the wall. Then he catches the ties on the front of Stiles’s bodice with his claw, one quick slice cutting them so it falls loose, letting Isaac slide his hands under the fabric, claws grazing against Stiles’s nipples. Stiles groans, head falling forward, hands slipping on the wall; Isaac grips him, pushing his hands higher, holding them there until Stiles maintains the position on his own.

“Don’t move,” Isaac murmurs. “Be a good girl for me, and don’t move.”

Stiles whines, heart responding with a swift staccato beat of desire as Isaac reaches down, yanks his skirts up over his ass. He pushes back, and Isaac palms both cheeks, squeezing them through the lace before he bends down and tugs it to one side, baring the puckered red hole.

Isaac starts with a lazy lick. He knows his Red _wants_ this, and Isaac _wants_ to do it, craves the intimacy of it. He slides his tongue around the rim, spitting to get it nice and wet as he licks, teasing at the small hole. It takes patience to do it this way, to open him up without any fingers first, but Isaac thinks it’s worth it. He loves the way Stiles squirms against his tongue, musk deep and dark. He loves the way Stiles shifts, one hand almost dropping, then stopping as soon as Isaac pauses.

“Can you come just from this?” Isaac whispers, breath hot against skin. “Can you come from my tongue in your ass when I eat you up?” He pushes it in, fucking him slowly, matching the shift of Stiles’s hips with the thrust of his tongue. Stiles is open and sloppy wet, hips rolling; Isaac feels the stretch of Stiles’s panties over his hard cock.

Stiles shudders with a surprised sound, the scent of musk strong as he orgasms in his panties. He shivers; Isaac rises quickly, gathering Stiles in, letting the skirts fall as he picks him up and carries him to the sofa, cradling him close. By the time they sit, Isaac has his own pants shoved down and Stiles’s panties are gone, letting him straddle Isaac easily.

“Do you _really_ mind being Little Red all the time?” Isaac captures a kiss, swallows the words as Stiles whispers that he doesn’t mind, that he loves being Isaac’s girl. _Good_ , because Isaac loves it too, loves how perfect Stiles is for him.

Stiles rises, sinks down on Isaac’s cock. “Happily ever after,” he groans, taking him deep, whining when Isaac’s claws tip into his skin and grip his hips. “Oh _fuck_ , don’t stop.”

“I’ll fuck you until the end of time,” Isaac whispers. “I am never going to let you go.”

He buries himself in his heat, losing control in a rough orgasm when Stiles cries out again. Isaac could do this forever, be the Big Bad Wolf for his Little Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fine me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com).


End file.
